herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Core
A Hero Core is a special device installed onto the chest of every Hero Factory Hero, which grants them both a personality and a power source. Quaza Stone All Hero Cores are unique to their Hero, and each contains a tiny piece of a rare precious material known as the Quaza Stone, which only Akiyama Makuro, the founder of the Hero Factory, is allowed access to. The purity of the Quaza determines every quality of the Hero. On the planet Quatros, Quaza mineral is essential for the health of the planet, and removal of the Quaza from the planet's core can affect the local wildlife. Functionality Hero Cores act as a power source for each individual Hero. When a new Rookie has been created in the Assembly Tower, a Hero Core is placed in the Hero's body armor, and soon after that, the Core is charged, thus bringing the Hero to life. A Hero Core must be recharged regularly between an active Hero's missions. When the upgraded Hero design was being constructed, the cores were redesigned to accommodate the new build. This redesigned core can now resist extreme temperature change, and has a 40% increase in power. It is likely that this redesign was kept for the remainder of the series. Hero Cell A Hero Cell is a protective barrier of energy formed when multiple Heroes link their Hero Cores together. They are used to protect Heroes who are in dangerous spots. During a battle with Corroder at a construction site for Penitentiary 1331 on Tantalus 5, Jimi Stringer, Mark Surge, and Dunkan Bulk formed a Hero Cell to shield themselves from the villain's attacks until help could arrive. It is shown that Hero Cells are heavily taxing on Heroes and can threaten their demise, running on the same resource, Quaza, that powers them. Hologram Projector During the events of the breakout, Rocka uses his Hero Core to project the logo of the Hero Recon Team as proof that he is a member. It is unknown if others are capable of doing so. Set Information A translucent Hero Core was included in each of the six Hero Factory canister sets from 2010, along with one in each in the Furno Bike and Bulk & Vapor sets. The generic Drop Ship pilot also included a Hero Core in a non-translucent dark silver. Hero Cores were re-released as a new mold in the canister sets of 2011. The main difference with the new cores was that they're now more rounded and they came in opaque colors that match their respective Hero's face. This Hero Core can also be purchased in the Hero Recon Team application online. Hero Cores were re-released a second time in 2012. The cores are opaque again, but they use two connectors (Rather than one like the ones included in the canister sets) to connect to the chestplate. Unlike the previous sets, every set contains a Hero Core, as on the back is a unique code that adds points to the Breakout game. However, unlike the previous cores, the new ones are completely white.de:Heldenkern Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Tools Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Objects Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:LEGO